gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball vs the narrator
narrator: this is a story about a fat cat that likes turtles. gumball: I AM NOT FAT! narrator: shut up, fatty. narrator: once apon a time the cat decided to take a walk when a black and white thing approached! narrator: it was gumballs friend gumball watterson1022! gumball: HEY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THIS GUY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! gumball watterson1022(gw1022): i dont see anyone... narrator: says the guy who is fatter and weighs more then mario that always ruins the story. gw1022: *crys running away* narrator: hahaha gumball:WHY YOU LITTLE... your not gonna let anyone help, are you? narrator: no. now the end. gumball: YAY narrator: BUT... gumball: OH COME ON narrator: then his mom called him. wich such curuosoty, gumball went to go see what it was. gumball: NO narrator: ill kill your family... gumball: f*** gw1022: *runs to the house* ncole: gumball, come on! its time to eat lunch! gumball: *sighs* coming mom narrator: meanwhile, at the table, gumball: and THATS why im not gonna eat anything! anais: you know, that story took longer then it took us to eat. gumball: SERIOUSLY? narrator: after eating lunch, the cat went upstairs to play roblox. narrator: you even suck at games! gumball: shut up. narrator: no trololololololololo gumball: OK THATS IT narrator: yep! (teleports to a lava place) gumball: WHERE ARE WE? narrator: where you die! >:) gumball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ok this is a little too dramatic. ill be home narrator: aww :( (at home) gumball: ok darwin, you ready? darwin: yep! both: COMBO BR- narrator: failer gumball: SHUT UP narrator: why? gumball: umm, ungh... you got me there darwin: because your fat and adopted and no one likes you gumball: good job darwin! :D narrator: then a talking orange came in. darwin: what? annoying orange: hey! hey cat! hey cat hey! dont be so "blue"! get it? blue? hahahaha gumball: not really annoying orange: well, your no fun. knock knock? darwin: whos there? annoying orange: interupting cow darwin: interupting cow w- cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOO gumball: when did a cow get in our house? annoying orange: when it got a dairy. get it? cow? dairy? hahahaha darwin: dude, your jokes dont make any sense. narrator: i think they are hilarious! tell another one! annoying orange: actully, hey! hey fish! hey fish hey! darwin: what? annoying orange: KNIFE! darwin: huh? (knife falls on darwin and kills him) gumball: WHAT DID YOU DO? narrator: and then darwin respawns and eats the orange annoying orange: huh? NOOOO darwin: mmm a talking orange! *eats* annoying orange: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (silent) narrator: hahaha! nicole: can you keep it down and- darwin! your supposed to eat your snacks in the kitchen! darwin: sorry mom. narrator: then his mom grounded darwin for a year nicole: darwin, your grounded for a year! gumball: OH COME ON! narrator: and then gumball could fly gumball: MAKE IT STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO- oh wait fly? ok! narrator: oh you dont wanna fly >:D then gumball lost his alibility to fly gumball: DARN gw1022: hey narrator! you can try to kill me :P narrator: ok then then he died gw1022: respawn in 3..2..1.. (bing) gw1022: HA narrator: seriously? well, then gumball watterson1022 got trapped for a day gw1022: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO